Dejarse llevar
by Kazy Tailea
Summary: Iku invitó a Ren a pasar unos días en su casa para probar pasteles, pero ¿Qué pasará cuándo Ren está vulnerable e Iku lo quiera ayudar? One-shot


¡Hola a todos, espero que lo disfruten!

-...- (diálogos)

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Era una broma, ¿no? ¿Es enserio que pasaba de nuevo? ¿Acaso el destino estaba en contra de su relación? ¿Era eso?. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al recordar los sucesos del hospital, justo cuando le dijo que no lo recordaba. Pero, ¿por qué?, Realmente no lo entendía. Y más aún no soportaba el rechazo por parte de Haru, era como si una parte de su corazón se rompiera por cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos confundidos, por cada vez que se dirigía a él sin decir su nombre, cada vez que le decía cosas hirientes. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría ayudarle a recuperar la memoria?

-Tal vez lo que dijo sensei es cierto- le habló a Tanuki recostado en su habitación- Después de todo es mi culpa lo del accidente, ¿no?.

Tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación con la mirada baja, se sentía un poco aliviado de dejar la casa por unos días, tal vez así se despejaría su mente. Ikuyoshi era una buena persona.

-Si quieres adelántate, Ren-Ren. Aún tengo que hacer unas cosas con Haru-san.

-Entiendo- respondió y se despidió de los demás con la mano.

Ya era de noche, no había tanta gente. Qué bueno, no le gustaba cuando la gente de repente lo miraba, era muy incómodo. Llegó tranquilo al departamento y se instaló cuidadosamente.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

-Ren-Ren, como no quiero engordar sólo, ¡Tú me ayudarás!

-Yo tampoco quiero engordar.

-Ándale, te falta más carne en los huesos. ¡Iré por unos pasteles!

Ikuyoshi era una buena persona, muy amable y divertido, se ve que se esfuerza mucho en lo que hace. Tal vez no fue tan mala idea quedarse con él unos días.

Pasadas la 1 de la mañana ambos estaban recostados en la sala de estar. Había un desastre de platos y los dos ya no podían ni con su alma.

-Voy a vomitar- se agarraba la boca Ikuyoshi y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-No es sano comer hasta este punto- se agarraba también la boca Ren.

-Pero qué tal te parecieron los pasteles?- se levantó de pronto muy animado.

-Están buenos, me gustaron.

-¡Yei~ a Ren-Ren le gustaron!

Con mucho esfuerzo se lograron levantar para después irse a dormir, al siguiente día Ikuyoshi tenía que trabajar así que se fue primero y Ren aprovechó para limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior y también para salir a correr. El día se pasó tranquilo, fue al White Lion a ayudar un poco y regresó para bañarse primero.

-Ren-Ren!, ¿ya estás aquí?

-Sí, me fui antes- salió Ren del baño con una toalla puesta en la cintura.-¿Qué pasa?

-P-P-Ponte algo de ropa- tartamudeó cubriéndose los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-¡U-U-Ustedes los Kaidou me van a volver loco!- se destapó los ojos- ¿Y cómo es que tienes tan buena forma a tu edad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Qué envidia!- se acercó al muchacho para ver más de cerca su cuerpo- Mira, tienes un vientre plano, y tu espalda también.

-¡O-Oye!- se quejó el pelinegro al sentir cómo Ikuyoshi le tocaba.

-Tus brazos también… Yo a tu edad no…-

Ikuyoshi se quedó pasmado al ver la expresión del chico, Ren estaba un poco sonrojado y con el ceño medio fruncido. Al darse cuenta de cómo se veía la situación se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y lo soltó seguido de un pequeño grito.

-L-Lo siento Ren-Ren.

-Está bien… El baño ya está listo.

Ren se fue a vestir en la habitación pero su sonrojó aún no bajaba y de repente sintió una pequeña pulsación "ahí abajo". Ciertamente desde que Haru lo tocó por última vez, ni él había intentado "descargarse" ni había sentido la necesidad, pero ahora al sentir cómo lo tocó Ikuyoshi… Aún no entendía su cuerpo. No supo qué hacer, no podía bañarse porque estaba ocupado, así que respiró hondo y se quitó la toalla. Comenzó la tarea, cubriendo su boca para no despertar sospechas.

Mientras tanto, Iku tomando un baño se regañó por haber hecho lo que hizo, hablaba consigo mismo mientras se recostaba en la tina.

-!No puede ser, si Haru-san se entera va a matarme!... Oh, aunque ahora que perdió la memoria no creo que importe mucho… ¡Pero aún así siento que lo traicioné!... Aunque ahora entiendo a Haru-san cuando decía que era muy lindo… ¡No, no, no, qué cosas dices Ikuyoshi!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

-¡Ah, ya no puedo más!

-Hoy fueron más que ayer.

-Sí, lo siento Ren-Ren, ahora me emocioné.

-No importa, estuvieron buenos.

-Creo que esto no funciona, te invité para que me ayudarás a no ganar tanto peso pero es un fiasco.-se quejó Iku- ¿Cómo haces para no engordar?

-Creo que es genética- respondió haciendo llorar a su compañero.- Pero también hago ejercicio.

-¿Ejercicio? ¿Y qué haces?

-Pues normalmente en las mañanas salgo a correr.

-Ohh, yo odio correr.- se recostó de nuevo- Pero igual y debería intentarlo… ¿Me ayudarías, Ren-Ren?

-Claro.

-¡Genial!- abrazó inmediatamente al pelinegro- Eres un buen niño Ren-Ren.

-Ya no soy un niño.

-Oh, es cierto, perdón- se rió Iku- Pero eres muy maduro, eso cuenta aún más que la edad que tengas.

Ren se quedó sorprendido y se dejó abrazar. Sus palabras le habían aliviado un poco, estar ahí en su casa le había hecho sentir más ligero. No debía fingir ni evitar a nadie.

-Diablos, Haru-san se molestará si se entera- dijo riendose y separándose pero una mano lo agarró de la camisa.

-A Haru no le importa ya- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Ren-Ren…- Iku no lo pudo soportar y abrazó aún más fuerte al muchacho- Sólo ten paciencia, sé que puede ser difícil pero tienes dos opciones, o rendirte o ser paciente. El amor es así.

-... Gracias- respondió conmovido, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Dieron las dos de la mañana y ninguno de los dos quiso soltarse aunque la posición era incómoda, incluso se afianzaron más al recostarse en el frío piso. En silencio ambos cayeron rendidos en un sueño profundo, ignorando la mesa llena de platos sucios y la luz que aún estaba encendida.

Pero sólo por ese día, se dejarían llevar.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Muy cortito, es un One-shot inspirado en el capítulo 31.

Muchas gracias a MS videos por subirlos, no sé qué haría sin esos capítulos :(


End file.
